You are Mine, Master
by ReverieNishio
Summary: Neko Kuroko Tetsuya gets kidnapped on Halloween, and his master Akashi Seijuurou shows why an emperor should not be angered. AU, M for yaoi and violence. Master!Akashi and Pet!Kuroko, AkaKuro with a little of other pairings.


Hello! I know it's too late for Halloween but please enjoy this! Actually, it's inspired by Inuyasha universe. LOL I don't even know how I started but it turned out like this. o.0

A brief explanation: hanyos are half-monster, half-human. Yokais are monsters (most subs call them demons, but I think "akuma" is the right word for demon, I'm not Japanese so to hell with it!). This isn't Japanese entirely though, since I've included Western mythical creatures. GAH I'M TALKING TOO MUCH PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!

Thank you to my bestfriend Ai-chan, **gyuyeye, **for editing most of this story. I love you!

**Disclaimer:** KnB is not mine. The pic is from Raziel of zerochan . net

* * *

><p>His cat ears perked up as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Finally, after a long day, his beloved master came home, and as much as he would want to pounce on him and kiss him senseless on the spot, he waited and went back to the novel he was reading on the couch.<p>

"Tetsuya, I'm home."

Golden and red heterochromatic eyes met sky blue ones. Kuroko Tetsuya turned to where he heard his master's voice, and what he saw pleased him. Despite looking a bit exhausted, his master Akashi Seijuurou leaning on the doorway looked dashing in his grey long sleeves and pinstripe trousers, his fire red tie matching his hair. How he had gotten a painfully handsome and sexy master, Kuroko had no idea.

"Welcome back, Seijuurou-sama."

A rare kind smile graced the master's lips as he walked towards the velvet couch his lovely demon pet cat was occupying. He grabbed the teal head's arm to make him stand so that he could sit on the single couch, also positioning Kuroko to sit on his lap. The cat boy laid his book on the coffee table and snuggled Akashi's chest, inhaling his master's scent that he loved so much, taking comfort in their shared body heat that Kuroko had been missing badly. The gods know how frustrated and deprived the cat phantom was after not seeing his master for two whole weeks.

But his body's desires had to wait. There was a thing he wanted more at the moment.

While Akashi closed his eyes and brushed the teal head's cat tail, an act which made both of them relaxed, Kuroko wondered how he would make his request known to his master. _Would he let me? _He nervously asked himself, fiddling the hem of Akashi's shirt. His master's orders were absolute, and Akashi tended to get grumpy when things don't go his way. The teal-haired feline sighed deeply, forcing himself to calm down.

Akashi noticed the bizarre way his pet was acting. "What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

Sighing for the second time, he turned his body to face the so-called emperor. "Sei… Ano… I want to go out tonight."

Eyebrows furrowed as Akashi considered his pet's words. His protective instincts immediately activated. Keenly staring at light blue eyes, he asked. "Why?"

Bushy blue tail swishing back and forth, Kuroko tried to find the right words. "It's just… I'm really bored. I've been cooped up here for more than a month now and I really want to see the city for once. I also would want to see Kise-kun and the others. I know I'm not supposed to go out because yokai hunters may find me, and people freak out upon seeing my tail and ears. But it's Halloween," The redhead rolled his eyes at this, "I'll blend in with cosplayers and I promise I won't leave your side even for one second. Please Sei…" Kuroko purposely let his lips quiver and gave his saddest pout.

Pinching his nose bridge, Akashi let out a low hum. He knew he was being too strict for not allowing Kuroko to leave the manor without him, and his cat obediently followed that rule without complaints. And besides, he wasn't able to spend time with Kuroko recently because of that damn business trip. He could make up for that by making his hanyo pet happy for tonight. Besides, no one can harm his pet as long as Akashi was there to protect him.

Kissing the tealhead cat's nose, Akashi replied, "Fine. But let's be home before midnight, alright?"

Kuroko was so happy he couldn't help kissing his master sensually.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do?"<p>

Eyes wide at the city lights, Kuroko realized he had been in the Akashi manor for too long he had almost forgotten what the city looks like. Aside from some of Akashi's friends, he hadn't really been around humans that much that's why seeing so many of them, some in Halloween costumes and some in their regular winter clothes, made Kuroko a bit excited. Even his master wore a costume, adding a black high-collared cape with red inside to his attire a while ago to match the season. This was the only time of the year Kuroko doesn't have to disguise and wear long coats and hats, where he could freely flaunt his cerulean tail and cat ears, and it made him so happy to be able to walk around without people being scared of him.

"Let's look at the shops around first."

Despite his mate's usual poker face, Akashi knew how much Kuroko was excited to explore the city by the way his tail swished up and down. He took his pet's hand and caressed his cheeks. "Don't be too excited, they might smell your scent."

"I know. Let's go already."

Akashi chuckled a bit at the cat's eagerness and reminded him. "Tetsuya, costume tails don't move." The teal head blushed in embarrassment and the emperor just had to lean in for a quick peck at the display of cuteness.

The redhead must admit, he's enjoying the reactions his Tetsuya would show. His sky blue orbs would discreetly shine when he saw something he liked. His cat ears flicked in all directions. His nose twitched at the smell of vanilla milkshakes. He unconsciously followed the smell of books, leading them to at least 3 bookstores in the span of an hour. And the best of all, he would glare at anyone, boys and girls alike, who would stare at Akashi for too long. He loved the way his adorable little cat was possessive of him.

And he wondered how long he could keep himself from taking his pet and make him come undone. Kuroko Tetsuya was after all, an irresistibly cute demon cat, and it took all of Akashi's strength not to ravish him in the street.

Especially after watching him sexily slurp that milkshake. _You could put those sweet lips into good use, _the redhead thought sexily, but refrained himself from taking the cat into some private place. _I'll have plenty of time later, after Kise's party. _He smirked in anticipation.

They met Akashi's friend Midorima Shintaro, and his boyfriend Takao Kazunari (although you'll never catch Midorima admitting this) at a clothes store. Tetsuya was trying out a black collar with light blue linings, and he looked so cute and domesticated Akashi would have lunged at Kuroko if Takao didn't call his mate's name in a high voice.

"Tet-chan! Akashi-san! It's nice seeing you here!" The hawkeye immediately hugged the cat.

"Takao, I'm not going to help you if Akashi strangles you for touching Kuroko."

"But Tet-chan looks so cuuute~! It's been a while since I saw you! Out for the Halloween, aren't we?" Takao said, winking at the tealhead.

"Domo, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun." the cat phantom bowed politely. Akashi just nodded in acknowledgement.

While Takao dragged Kuroko to a clothes rack, Midorima asked the corporate megalomaniac. "Are you sure it's safe taking him out like this? Hunters know that most yokais and hanyos use this time of the year to blend in with people. They'll take advantage of that."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

Midorima sighed while pushing his glasses upwards. He can't really say anything, since a vampire like himself can also be targeted. But that won't really happen, as the carrot-like doctor was one of the most powerful vampires in their dark, secret world. He didn't become a member of the infamous Generation of Miracles for nothing. The group was known for having the most powerful supernatural creatures, known to exist only once in a century.

"When will you change him?" the emperor quietly asked, changing the topic.

"I've been trying to stall him, but that human is really eager." They both paused to look at Takao pushing Kuroko into a changing room, the former laughing at the latter who was barely managing to hold all the clothes in his arms. "I think he feels left out, since he and Momoi are the only ones in the group that's not of supernatural entity." The greenhead shook his head. "He has no idea what he's signed up for."

The redhead smirked, "Heh. It'll be fine, Shintaro. I know you're totally against it, but his transformation would actually be a good thing."

"There you go again, acting like you know everything."

The redhead just smirked. "I do."

Having finished their conversation, both of them walked towards their mates. Heterochromatic eyes glistened with desire as Kuroko emerged from the changing room with a white V-neck, showing more skin the emperor would like to bite, and dark blue denims that made his tail uncomfortably protruding. He would have to cut a hole again through the pants. "What do you think, Sei?" the cat hanyo asked.

"You look perfect in anything, love." the emperor replied while cupping the smaller one's face. "Though I doubt you'd want to wear this after-" There was a dark tint in his tone while his hand dangerously traced the V-neck. Takao grinned mischievously before being dragged away by a blushing Midorima.

"After?"

In an instant Akashi pushed them inside a cubicle, pulling the curtain closed. The emperor crashed his lips to the cat phantom's mouth, kissing him hard and fervently. Kuroko was taken aback at sudden action but soon replied to the kisses, snaking his hands to the bright red locks of his master. Both was denied of this pleasure for days, so it was expected how eager they were at feeling more of each other. Akashi increased the pressure in their kiss, until their lips felt numb and magical, and surreal.

Akashi pushed Kuroko to the wall roughly, causing the latter to gasp but not because of pain. The redhead used this opportunity to ravish the caverns of Kuroko's mouth, his tongue coaxing the other in a dance. They battled for dominance in a hot and wet entwining of tongues, with the redhead winning of course. The master momentarily stopped exploring his pet's mouth to lick the cat's lips. Akashi bit the cat's lower lip hard enough to make it bleed, earning an erotic moan from Kuroko, which in turn made his groin harden. The redhead sucked it apologetically after, relishing the sweet taste of the hanyo's blood. Releasing the pet from the lip lock, the master wet his lips as the other, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, tried to catch his breath.

The emperor then proceeded to lick the pet's jawline, going lower into the neck. He bit and sucked at milky flesh, causing it to color from shades of red to darkish blue. Kuroko clamped his lips shut to prevent the moans to escape, especially when the master grazed his teeth over some sensitive spots. Akashi slipped his hand through Kuroko's shirt, and upon finding his nipples, pinched it. Bolts of pleasure traveled down there, and the cat hanyo arched his back off the wall in ecstasy. He couldn't think straight anymore, but he knew that this wasn't the appropriate place to do it. "S-Sei...!" he protested, trying to push the redhead away before anything porn-worthy could happen.

The redhead only chuckled darkly, marking him with more love bites.

Outside, the salesladies giggled at the stifled moans they heard. Midorima and Takao stood outside, knowing all too well how hormonal those two are. While Takao was grinning pleasantly, Midorima could hardly show his cracked glasses to anyone. If Midorima could die, he would probably do so out of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After the vulgar display of affection at the clothes store (Midorima called it scandalous and scarring), the four men walked together towards a bar. Kuroko made sure he included a blue hoodie in addition to the clothes Takao picked for him to cover up the angry red marks on his neck, which made Akashi grin like an idiot upon paying at the counter. Takao teased him to no end, making his usual pale face ten shades of red, the color reaching his cat ears.<p>

To change the topic, Kuroko asked him about his outfit.

"Oh this?" The hawkeye gestured to his unusual white-cuffed long sleeve and black slacks with a red cape. "Kise told us to wear costumes so…" Takao turned his back on them and fixed something. "TA-DA!"

"Takao-kun, why are you wearing false fangs?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire~!"

The redhead and tealhead looked nonchalant, while the greenhead huffed in annoyance. He felt mocked by the lame representation of his species and would have showed a _real_ fang from a _real_ vampire if Kuroko hadn't spoken ahead.

"Takao-kun, your fake fangs are offensive and a mockery to ours. Vampires are not the only ones who have fangs, you know."

"Eh? You have fangs too Tet-chan?!"

The cat hanyo nodded. "Almost all animal yokais and hanyos like me have fangs." He then grinned humorlessly to show his sharp teeth.

"Mou, Shin-chan! Bite me already so I can have fangs too!" The charcoal head whined. The greenhaired vampire glared at him darkly. "How you want to be a monster so eagerly, I can never understand," Midorima muttered, with only Akashi and Kuroko hearing it.

Kuroko couldn't help feeling sad. After all, he was half-human. His human mother almost killed him after giving birth to him, if not for his yokai father saving him. Supernatural creatures were viewed as a monstrosity, a force to be feared and hated. His father was killed by a demon hunter when he was 15 years old (human age-wise. In cat years he thinks he's only a year old. It's very confusing stuff, so he decided to just use human years), and since then he's always out on the run, wandering aimlessly in the mountains, occasionally stealing food in remote towns, constantly fearing for his life from both humans and demons who don't accept him. Being a hanyo, he was never accepted by both species in his blood.

Two years later, Aomine Daiki, a panther yokai, found him on an alley almost dying out of blood loss from wounds and starvation. He brought him to the Akashi manor, where Akashi healed him. He met the Generation of Miracles and they began to be fond of him, especially the red-haired leader. He allowed him to stay at his manor and provided him with everything. Akashi gave him a home, and for that Kuroko will always be grateful.

The cat hanyo knows that Midorima didn't want to drag Takao into their world, constantly hated and killed by humans. However, the teal-haired feline couldn't really blame Takao for wanting to be a vampire. After all, one would do anything to be by their lover's side. Kuroko learned that when he met Akashi.

* * *

><p>Both the master and the pet hated noisy places and crowds, so they didn't really want to go when Kise announced he was going to have a Halloween party on one of his owned clubs. But since they already met Midorima and Takao, giving it a shot seemed harmless. However, they didn't realize how there were far more dangerous things aside from demons like them, like liquor, head-throbbing music and drunk humans.<p>

Upon arrival, they were immediately ushered to the VIP lounge. Kise Ryouta, whose upper body was wrapped in a tissue (_He's probably a mummy, _Kuroko thought, though why a mummy was wearing designer jeans he had no idea) wailed "KUROKOCCHI!" upon seeing the cat; the cat sidestepping so he wouldn't be hugged to death by the model/ shapeshifter.

"SO MEAN-SSU!" the blonde cried, alligator tears flowing. His dark blue-haired boyfriend Aomine, who shamelessly wore no shirt and showed off his ears, tail and claws (he was cosplaying himself he said, an excuse because he was too lazy to make a costume), grabbed the model by the collar and greeted them. "Yo Tetsu, Akashi, Midorima and Takao. Glad you made it." the panther grinned.

They saw Murasakibara Atsushi, a giant akuma who was surprisingly gentle despite his hugeness, and his boyfriend Himuro Tatsuya, a werewolf, the former wearing a waffle costume and the latter wearing a blueberry-shaped hat, sitting already on the wide sofa. After they settled down and greetings were exchanged, Kagami Taiga, another werewolf and his partner Momoi Satsuki, a regular human who was practicing witchcraft arrived, the dark red-haired guy wearing a Captain America T-Shirt and pinkettte in her fairy outfit. Kuroko wondered why actual demons like them should take part in wearing costumes, and why Kise ordered them to cosplay other things aside from what they really are "for fun" (though he didn't wear a costume like Aomine).

Momoi immediately lunged for Kuroko, screaming "TETSU-KUN!" and grabbing the cat's arm. "Tetsu-kun, you've gotten paler! You should go out more often!" the rosette complained.

"I wish I can, Momoi-san, but I can't retract my tails and ears like Aomine-kun." Momoi's childhood friend, after hearing that, grinned at Kuroko mockingly and made his ears appear and disappear. Since only powerful animal demons can do that willingly, and knowing that Kuroko hated that he couldn't do it (because he was still inexperienced and untrained of his yokai abilities), Aomine liked to tease him about it. The teal-haired boy grimaced and glared nimbly, and the tan-skinned demon ruffled the cat's hair while laughing.

"Boy, I missed teasing you Tetsu."

"Mou, Aka-chan! You keep Tetsu-kun in that mansion too much! I really missed you Tetsu-kun!"

"Yeah Akashicchi! You have to let us hang out with Kurokocchi more often!" the blonde joined in, grabbing the other arm of the cat.

"As I recall, Ryouta, I haven't forgiven you for kidnapping Tetsuya and bringing him to the beach without me."

"C'mon Akashicchi! You already punished me for that by making me clean your stupid koi pond for a month!"

The redhead just shrugged. "By the way, of all the places you can invite us for a party, why a bar? I don't see how fun this is."

"Akashicchi, you should socialize more often! It's a nice way of meeting other people and—"

"I have no interest in meeting drunk people who think they party and dance the greatest time of their lives, when all they really do is drink and rub their sweaty parts off each other in this stuffed dark room."

Midorima nodded in agreement with Akashi. "Pffft." the blonde shapeshifter pouted while muttering "You're no fun." Aomine just laughed, saying that this was Akashi after all.

Soon, their drinks and snacks arrived. Murasakibara immediately grabbed the big bowl of nachos and claimed it, earning surprised and amused stares. Himuro reprimanded him, "Atsushi, let everyone taste it too," while gently getting the bowl off his hands. "Eh~!" the purple giant complained. "Here, you can have this one," the raven-haired werewolf handed him a box of Pocky, making lazy purple eyes delighted with joy. "I love you Muro-chin~" he kissed the half-brother of Kagami, then munched the Pocky loudly. He gave Kuroko the vanilla-flavored ones, which the cat gladly accepted.

When a smiling Kagami handed him a glass of vodka, Kuroko wasn't sure if he should accept. "It's vanilla." he convinced him. The tealhead turned to look at his master, who showed no signs of disapproval. Akashi wanted to see how Kuroko would react to his first alcohol. Hesitantly, the pet cat took the glass, smelled it at first, curious as to why humans like this stuff. When he sipped it, it felt fire ran down his throat. His master looked amused when he grimaced, his cat ears reddening. Kagami then handed him a Coke, which surprisingly blended well with the alcohol.

Momoi and Kise went to the dance floor. Kuroko watched them sway to the booming bass, and he had to admit they were good dancers. People around them even formed a circle so they could dance to more space. Everyone watching them would admit they looked hot. He turned to look at Aomine and Kagami, who had a dark aura around them, staring at the dance floor intensely. The cat hanyo knew how much the both of them wanted to claim their lovers after that sexy display of dance.

He tugged both of their arms. "C'mon, you two. You should dance with them." the tealhead said. When Aomine refused, Kuroko replied. "Would you rather someone dance with Kise-kun? I'm sure a lot of people here would want to put their hands on his waist and—"

"Alright, alright! When you put it that way, then I should make them know he's mine, right?" the agile panther winked. Kagami already went to the dance floor and had Momoi in his arms as the two of them swayed to the slow beat. Baby blue eyes watched them whispering and laughing, and softened when the red-haired werewolf's hand grabbed the pinkette's butt, earning him a soft slap. Wanting to also dance with Akashi, Kuroko turned to his master who was talking with Himuro and Midorima.

Seeing that they were talking about something serious, Kuroko just sipped his vanilla vodka. After talking a bit with Takao and Murasakibara, the cat felt nature's call. "Sei-kun, I'll just go to the bathroom." he said. The redhead just nodded and turned again to the raven-haired werewolf.

Upon reaching the toilet, Tetsuya felt dizzy. His vision was blurry, and his head throbbed. Now he knew how low his alcohol tolerance was. He felt slight annoyed by the fact that one glass could make him tipsy. He washed his face and stayed in the bathroom until he was sure he could walk decently.

What he saw when he exited the toilet made his fur stand and guts growl. His master, the one he loved more than anything in the world, was being kissed by a human girl.

* * *

><p>Akashi had a bad feeling. He wasn't sure why but he had an inkling that something bad was going to happen. On top of that, Himuro reported something disturbing.<p>

"I was hunting in the mountains of Akita when the mountain spirits told me there were a lot of demons mysteriously disappearing in the area. At first they thought it was hunters, but they never saw one. I investigated in the city, trying to locate any hunters and find out what's going on when a group of ghosts told me a strange rumor." he paused, looking around suspiciously. "Yokai hunters have developed a new weapon against supernatural creatures."

"What kind of weapon?" Midorima asked. Himuro shrugged. They were silent then, all on their own thoughts, with only the crunching sounds of the akuma giant eating can be heard.

Seconds later, Akashi realized his pet was taking a long time in the bathroom. He stood to check up on him. On his way, a human girl with big busts and a skimpy outfit stopped him.

"Hey handsome~! Care to drink with me?"

"I'm sorry, I have a date."

"Aww~! How about a dance?" the girl put her hands in the redhead's shoulder. Akashi tried prying her hands off himself without being rude. "I'm not interested."

Suddenly, the girl leaned in to kiss him swiftly he had no time to dodge. He saw his pet out of the corner of his eye, hissing ferociously, pupils dilated, tail frizzy. Before he could push away the girl, the tealhead vanished.

It seems that he, the Akashi Seijuurou, had rubbed someone's fur the wrong way.

* * *

><p>Kuroko breathed in the cold air. Angry was putting it mildly; he was so furious anyone within a 3-meter radius could feel his seething rage. He knew he should have listened for an explanation, but the thought of his master being kissed by anyone just ignited his feral instincts, making him want to claw anyone. Though he probably wouldn't want that. Humans still have a soft spot in his heart because he was also one.<p>

Thankfully, there were no one in the back side of the club except for 2 guards and a couple making out. For sure Akashi would be here any moment and apologize, but he doesn't want to talk to him right now. He wanted to stay mad for a little bit longer. He could still picture that busty, curvy woman's hands all over his master, and it makes him irritated.

Looking at the couple, Kuroko remembered the times he and his master kissed. Though it was Aomine that found him, Akashi was the one who took care of him. He gave the hanyo food, clothing and shelter, and protected him all the time. He swore he would serve the redhead with his life to repay all the emperor's kindness. However, Seijuurou didn't want to make him a servant, so Tetsuya made himself a pet. Through persistence and stubbornness, Akashi finally relented to the cat calling him master.

A few months later, the emperor took the hanyo's first kiss. Even though Seijuurou confessed his love to him, he didn't accept it. Who was he, a mere hanyo, to love the Akashi Seijuurou? It would be scandalous, and Kuroko didn't want all the trouble. He settled himself as a pet who did special services, because if he told Akashi his feelings, it would be much more complicated. He couldn't say he was contented with the way things are, with the pet-and-master relationship, but being with Seijuurou was enough for him.

_Which reminds me, _Kuroko mused, _he's not even mine. I don't have the right to be jealous._ He sighed sadly, contemplating whether to go back inside or not. Just as he turned around, the fur at his back stood and his instincts told him danger. His cheek was met with something sharp, and pain swept him off his feet. It was followed by a blow to his stomach, and it made him cough blood violently. A hand gripped both of his ears, and he whimpered in pain.

"You're the cutest demon I've ever met~!"

* * *

><p>Akashi pushed the woman off him roughly. How dare she touch him! He strained his neck, gold and red orbs searching for his pet. He saw Kise storming his way over him with an angry look, Aomine, Momoi and Kagami behind.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL AKASHICCHI! I never thought you were like that!" He screamed furiously. His balled fist almost connected with Akashi's jaw, but Aomine's hand stopped it. "Ryouta, you're drunk." the panther scolded, but he also glared at the redhead. "What the fuck Akashi?"

"Listen, I don't have time to explain. Help me find Tetsuya," the emperor commanded.

"If I was Tetsu-kun I wouldn't want to see you!" the pinkette huffed, crossing her arms.

"The girl kissed me, okay?! I never meant for that to happen." Akashi exasperatedly stated. "I would never do that to Tetsuya."

Kagami just sighed, "I can smell Kuroko in that direction," he said, pointing his chin towards the back door. The werewolf then crossed his weird eyebrows, sniffing the air. His red eyes widened in horror. "What?" Akashi snapped.

"Blood."

Akashi ran, crowds parting way as they sensed the dark aura the emperor was emitting.

* * *

><p>Two guards lay limply on the ground, necks oozing with the warm, wet stuff. A couple was trembling in the corner. Heterochromatic red and gold eyes scanned the area, forcing his senses to tell him where he should go next. He heard gasps behind him, but he doesn't have the time to bat an eyelash. Turning to all directions, his enhanced hearing caught a man's laugh and a soft whimper. He took off towards the sound impossibly fast as a sonic boom.<p>

In three seconds, the emperor was gone from their sight. Aomine was the first to recover from shock. "What the fuck happened here?" He crouched down at the guards and inspected the wound. "These are claw marks," he muttered in annoyance.

"You mean, yokais attacked them?" the blonde asked. "That's impossible! I mean, they would sense us and know this is our territory! Yokais don't barge in each other's lair like that!"

The panther shook his head. "There weren't any yokais."

"What?!" Golden eyes enlarged in confusion.

"These are probably hunters. I smell only one though." the panther grimly replied. He noticed a pool of blood and approached it. "This is Tetsu's blood." He realized.

"You obviously drank too much, Ahomine," Kagami said, earning a glare from the tan boy. "There were five more nearby." He stated while looking around. He saw the shaking couple. "What happened here?"

The girl sobbed quietly. Any color was drained from the guy's face. "Let me handle this," Momoi placed a trembling hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and faced the two. She produced a glass of water at her back with magic, then handed it to the mortals. "Here, drink this. Could you tell us what happened here?" Momoi softly said, putting charmspeak on her words in spite of the fear she felt.

"T-The guy's hand t-turned into a l-lion's paw…"

"He took the blue-haired boy with cat ears… He beat him up hard first…"

Momoi forced back a sob, her eyes watery. She faced Kagami, worry written all over her face. "What will happen to Tetsu-kun?" she whispered fearfully. Kagami rubbed her back to console her.

"The real question is, who on earth is dumb enough to kidnap Akashi Seijuurou's beloved?"

* * *

><p>Red and gold gleamed with fury, as the redhead ran with superhuman speed. Whoever took his little Tetsuya should clean their necks ahead, because in a blink of an eye Akashi will have their throats slit open. He'll make these mere mortals learn the hard way what happens when you infuriate the Akashi Seijuurou.<p>

Running with the speed of a shinkansen, he surveyed his surroundings. His olfactory sense may not be as good as Kagami and Himuro, but he could pinpoint Tetsuya with six humans in a moving vehicle a mile away. He could also sense the Generation of Miracles with Kagami running behind him. His mind was formulating a thousand plans to get his Tetsuya back, and what sort of punishment he would bestow upon these filthy humans that dared took his adored pet.

A blur of red stopped a black BMW M3 and four Honda CBR in its tracks. When the trail of dust subsided, they saw a caped guy with luminous hair as red as blood.

Goosebumps appeared as they stare into emotionless red and golden heterochromatic slits, and they felt a cold, dark sensation suffocating them.

The creature in front of them tilted his head in wonder. His lips slowly formed a creepy smile.

"Any last words?"

Kuroko heard the driver of the car gulp, muttering. "Fuck."

Suddenly, the ground shook intensely, and out of nowhere lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the night sky. A dark smog enveloped the area. Teal eyes stared at his master, who was surrounded by dark electric sparks. Big golden horns protruded among red blood hair, huge black wings erupted from his back, black nails sharpened into claws.

"T-this is…"

"I don't believe it,"

"Is he.. t-the.."

Light blue orbs widened in awe and fear. This was the first time he saw his master in this form, and it was absolutely terrifying. He could feel great demonic power. Demonic magic was extremely strong, and each user has a unique colored aura to indicate its presence. His master's was black.

"Emperor of the Dark," the cat hanyo whispered, making the man beside him flinch. He was the most powerful and feared creature of the supernatural world, leader of the Generation of Miracles and the King of Hell. The devil emperor himself simply stood in a relaxed stance, arms crossed as if contemplating.

Five colorful beings appeared on his back, kneeling. "Maou-sama," the greenhead greeted. _{demon lord}_

"Are they…?"

"The Generation of Miracles…!"

"Holy shit!"

The man who beat up Kuroko sighed and opened the car door. "Well, if it isn't the Generation of Miracles and the Emperor of the Dark himself." he bowed gracefully. "I am honored."

Kuroko also wanted to get out of the car, but aside from being bound with chains, his whole body twitched in pain. He could only watch dazedly as the human hunters one by one gathered in front of the car, blocking his view of his friends.

"Hm… what sort of kitty did we capture to make the infamous group come out? Aren't we lucky?" the man who seemed like the leader clasped his hands delightedly. Beside him, the members of the hunt popped something in their mouths and swallowed it. "Let's play a game of cat and mouse!"

Seconds later, the humans transformed into different kinds of beast, all of them huge and hungry. "You see, after experimenting and killing countless yokais, hanyos and other mythical creatures, we developed a pill that lets us borrow your powers. It's only for a limited time though," the leader insultingly sighed in sadness. "Also, we have managed to diffuse our scents so you demons won't detect us. You won't believe how much we've doubled our quotas swiftly after these new developments!

"But alas, it seems we still need to improve for you have found us. Maybe, by getting your blood, we can make ourselves indestructible, ne~?"

Without warning, the hunter beasts launched for attack. The group scattered and engaged a battle, one-on-one. Aomine faced a large double-headed purple snake twice his height, venom dripping from its fangs. The tanned guy only snorted. "Entertain me."

The snake lunged. Aomine jumped, landing on the back of the snake. While the first head was confused, the panther yokai protracted its claws. The second head turned to his direction, only to be scratched in the face, scales falling in the process.

"C'mon, this is boring. You're so slow!"

The snake tried to wrap the dark blue-haired guy with its body, but it was clawed several times hastily. It hissed painfully. "You're a hundred years early to be battling a yokai like me. After all, the only one who can beat me is me." Aomine delivered the final blow, dividing the snake into two. The scaly creature transformed into a bloody, lifeless human.

He immediately turned to his lover, and saw the blonde making a peace sign. Under his right foot was a big bear lying on a pool of blood before turning back to a human corpse. "Woah," Kise swayed a little, but Aomine caught his elbow. "That was quick," the tanned guy gave a quick peck to his mate's lips. "What did you shapeshift into?"

"What else? I transformed into you~!" the blonde laughed, putting his arms around the dark blue head. "You're the only one I know most, so it was easy." He leaned in again and kissed the panther yokai.

A disgusted howl broke their kiss, and they turned their heads to a red-furred werewolf. "Okay, okay, Kagamicchi! We'll save the PDA for later~" the blonde untangled himself from his lover. "Where's your target, Bakagami?" Aomine asked.

The werewolf snorted, pointing his paws to something a few meters away from them. A limp dismembered ogre was ahead, its hand and foot a few meters away from the torso. The head was still rolling until it was stopped by a big rock. "Eww, Kagamicchi! Gross!" the shapeshifter wailed. The wolf rolled its eyes.

Then, turning to another direction, the werewolf let out a guttural growl, its body shaking. Two heads turned to see Midorima snapping the neck of a werewolf. Kise stroke the red fur, trying to calm the Alpha wolf down. "I know, they probably tortured a lot of your kind to get their abilities. After we save Kurokocchi, we'll hunt them down." They watched as they heard bones snap, a pained howl piercing through the night. Kagami flinched. He whined, turning his head to the ignored car. "You're right, let's go check Tetsu," Aomine replied.

When they reached the car, their hearts sank. The teal head cat was badly beaten, his cheek bleeding, and there were cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. His stomach had claw marks, and it was bleeding too. The cat's little pale body was trembling.

When Kise tried to untangle the metal chains, his hands flinched, smoke revealing an ugly red mark. "Holy water," he recognized. "Old but still effective". Nevertheless, his hand almost immediately healed itself.

Aomine then went in and held the cat hanyo in his arms. He gently lifted him out of the car and laid him on the road, making the hanyo hiss painfully. "Fuck, even his clothes were doused with the shitty water," the tan said, his arms smoking. The red-furred werewolf whimpered. He had never seen the cat in this broken state; every part of its body must have hurt.

Their attention turned into the loud thud across the field. Murasakibara succeeded in wrestling the giant caterpillar-like monster. After shrinking his size to a regular one (though he was still huge in human standards), the purple-haired akuma jogged to them. "I'll crush anyone who hurts Kuro-chin," the giant said, kneeling down to put his hand on top of Kuroko's hair. After ripping the chains apart, the giant wiped the tear-stained face of the cat, his hands smoking.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun," the tealhead whispered. Midorima then arrived and dabbed the cat's wounds with antiseptic. "Eat this, Kuroko. It'll heal you faster, though we still have to get you fixed up." the vampire stated, making the teal head swallow the pill.

Kuroko immediately felt the stinging sensation wash away, and some of his cuts and bruises vanished slowly. He wanted to strip down the clothes burning his skin. He wanted to curl up and sleep. He wanted to be with his master. But his master was meters away, torturing the person who almost killed him.

Looking down, the emperor saw the others huddled around Kuroko. _He's alive_, the thought made relief spread through his body. His enemy, a sphinx, was writhing and shouting in pain by the demon's mind torture. Aside from that, using telekinesis to maintain the creature in the air, the redhead sunk his claws to the flesh of the human, scratching any skin he could find until the creature was covered and dripping blood all over.

Deciding he had to finish this early though he wasn't satisfied yet, the emperor released the sphinx-like creature from his mind torture. The hunting leader scampered away, wings flapping for an escape. "Heh," the emperor smirked evilly.

An upper cut connected with the enemy's jaw, causing him to fly upwards. The redhead materialized above him, flipping forward so his kick landed on the sphinx's stomach. The enemy plummeted to the ground, crashing into the earth hard. The emperor held his hands towards the sky, a magic rune forming in his hands.

"Say your prayers, not that it will save you."

The emperor unleashed the rune, a white hot column of power descending on the human, consuming everything. Not even ashes were left. The red-haired demon landed slowly in front of his pet, eyes devoid of any emotion. He caught Kuroko before he fell down, knocked out after using hypnotism to him. He then created a portal and walked in, a knowing stare as a last message to his colleagues.

"Sa te, let's clean things up here-nanodayo."

"Where will Akashicchi bring Kurokocchi?"

"Probably in the Underworld~. Aka-chin will heal him there."

"Akashi's really scary."

A howl agreed.

* * *

><p>Sky blue eyes fluttered open. He couldn't see a ceiling. He abruptly sat up, regretting it after a wave of nausea hit him. His eyes frantically looked around, searching.<p>

Red and golden eyes watched how panicked his pet was. When their eyes met, he saw relief and yearning in it. Did his presence have that much effect on him? That just by seeing him makes a poker face give a small smile?

Oh, how his heart ached at that smile.

The cat tilted his head, silently asking what's wrong. His master was sitting at a couch, crossed leg, holding a glass quarter-filled with amber liquid. His other elbow rested on the arm of a chair, leaning his chin to his hand. His heterochromatic eyes burned with grave intensity but his expression was unreadable.

_Is he angry? How long has he been watching me sleep?_

"Hi," the teal head whispered. The master regarded him coolly, tossed the remainder of the drink down his throat, and then returned to staring at him.

"Hello," the demon finally said, his voice hushed. Kuroko's heart clenched painfully. His master was mad, but at what, he didn't have an idea.

"You're mad." the cat whispered, hardly speaking the words.

"Mad…" the demon repeated, testing the word on his tongue. "No, Tetsuya. I am far, far beyond mad."

The master gazed at the pet icily, completely impassive. A stark silence stretched between them.

"Are you angry with me?" the teal head choked back a sob.

"Yes… No… I don't know." the emperor replied. "You did break your promise tonight, Tetsuya."

The cat flinched when he heard his name. He promised he wouldn't leave the master's side, and breaking it resulted to him almost dying. He let his feelings get ahead of him. "I'm sorry."

The emperor sighed heavily. "Why did you leave me?"

The pet looked down, breaking eye contact. He knew full well what his master was referring to. He didn't want to admit that he was indeed jealous, because doing so would admit his feelings for his master. Feelings he had been trying so hard to repress just so no one can accuse the devil emperor of something scandalous like falling in love with a disgraceful half-demon.

"A human girl kissed me." He watched as the cat clenched his fist, a low growl erupting from his mouth. The master wouldn't wait anymore. He had to find out what was keeping his Tetsuya from acknowledging his feelings for him. "Do you have anything to say?"

_I don't like it_, the cat hissed in his mind. His shoulders were rising and falling in labored breathing. He suddenly felt the temperature warmer.

Not needing to read his mind, the master knew how much his pet hated it. But he'll make him say it soon. Even if he had to torture him.

Kuroko felt warmer and warmer. The cat dropped back to the bed, feeling uncomfortable. He tossed and turned, feeling flames under his skin. He wondered if it was the holy water, so he sat up again to take off his clothes.

Only he didn't have any clothes to begin with.

"S-Sei…" the cat whined. "Why is it so hot in here? Where are my clothes?"

"It's not hot, Tetsuya."

The cat whimpered, falling back to the bed on his side. "H-hot…" he complained.

"It's expected. You're going into heat."

Kuroko turned again, his fluffy tail pounding the bed impatiently. Akashi watched as his pet writhed and moved on the bed. He could smell the cat's fluid dripping. His heterochromatic eyes darkened at the delicious sight of his pet spread out for him.

But he would wait.

Kuroko could feel his member harden. He was so frustrated. Why was Seijuurou not doing anything? He purposely let out his scent, wanting his master to take him and help him see through his heat as soon as possible. Instead, his master watched him, desire written in his eyes, but making no move to touch the cat.

Upset, his hand went to his bulge to relieve himself.

"Oh no," Akashi snapped his finger. Kuroko's hands flew away and rested above him. He couldn't move. He glared at his master. "You're not allowed to touch yourself." the redhead stood and smirked, making his way to the bed and sitting down.

Hovering above him, Kuroko suddenly realized what his master was doing. He wasn't going to help him in his heat until the hanyo stopped denying his feelings for his master. His eyes prickled and he blinked the tears away, not wanting to give in to his hurt feelings. But his heat was really striking him, and he jerked violently, like a prisoner trying to get out of the chains.

"Do you want me to touch you, Tetsuya?" That sickly sweet voice. "Make it stop," the cat pleaded, licking his lips. He knew his master loved that. "Please." He bit his lower lip.

Akashi knew Tetsuya was seducing him. "Okay, I'll touch you." His hand moved up and down the cat's creamy thighs. Kuroko exhaled at the momentary comfort of his master's touch, but it wasn't enough. More.

"But I won't make love to you until you tell me what you really feel about me."

Kuroko sniffed. _No,_ he internally said. _Why are you doing this me? I need you!_ A tear strayed down his cheek. Akashi licked it, making the cat gasp at the gesture.

"I know you love me." The redhead caressed his pet's cheeks. Kuroko closed his eyes and squirmed from his master's touch.

"It hurts..." the cat whined, feeling hotter and hotter.

"It hurts me too, you know, when I see it in your eyes that you love me but you try to suppress it."

Kuroko couldn't think straight anymore. "Seijuurou…" he breathed.

The redhead pushed Tetsuya down softly so he could climb on top of him. The position made the cat's tail sandwiched and it was uncomfortable, but when the redhead kissed the cat's jawline, trailing butterfly kisses over, the feeling was forgotten. "Why? Tetsuya?" he said in a depressing tone. "Why must you make it hard for me?"

Kuroko took a sharp breath as the master nosed his pulse point on his neck. The master swirled his tongue over a sensitive spot then bit it, making the pet shudder. He continued this motion over more spots, licking, biting, sucking.

More. Kuroko wanted more. He felt his master's tongue licking his neck upwards. He leaned towards the redhead, wanting to kiss his lips, but the latter pulled back, denying him. _He... doesn't want to kiss me? _A sob formed on his chest as his eyes opened wide to look at his master.

The cat never saw his master this pained before. His eyes were shut and his forehead wrinkled. His hands gripped the part of his chest where his heart is. Tetsuya wanted to embrace him, to ask him what was wrong, to tell him everything was okay, but his master stood up, sighing deeply.

"Sei… don't leave me..." Kuroko cried.

Despite how much his stupid heart hurt, Akashi can never refuse the hanyo's requests. _Maybe Tetsuya doesn't really love me. He just needs me for his relief_, the thought repeats itself in his mind, like a broken record, also piercing his heart over and over. However, seeing how much in pain his beloved was, knowing that he was the only solution, Akashi couldn't leave him. Tetsuya may not love him, but he needed him now more than anything.

Suddenly, the teal head felt his hardened groin being stroked firmly. Relief and pleasure swept through Kuroko's body, making him arch his back. Setting a pace, the redhead's hand moved up and down his member. Kuroko's breathing became uneven. Akashi's thumb swiped his entrance, and the teal head's toes curled in delight. The emperor felt how wet his pet was already, so without hesitation, he inserted three fingers into the hole. Kuroko mewled and purred.

The cat loved the feeling of being stretched, especially when his skilled master's fingers pumped relentlessly inside him, feeling his walls, scissoring inside. The demon found his prostate and abused it thoroughly, all the while massaging the cat's pre-cum filled tip. Kuroko filled the room with his sweet moans of the redhead's name. The pleasure inside and outside his body was too overwhelming, and soon he came blissfully into Akashi's waiting hand. The master didn't stop stroking, prolonging the orgasm of his pet.

"Turn around," the emperor ordered. The teal head complied reluctantly, as he wanted to look at his master while he was doing this. But then his euphoria came back when Akashi rubbed his erection against the tight hole, making it twitch from the master's teasing.

"S-Seijuurou…"

Kuroko's tail swished in front of Akashi's face, dazing him momentarily. The cat then curled his tail inward, giving Akashi a nice view of his plump ass and twitching wet hole. The master groped his butt apart. Tetsuya gasped, feeling his master move behind him, the head of his penis pressing against his hole but not going in entirely. The demon brushed his tail away and leaned in, licking his neck and sucking his scent glands.

Teeth bit his ears as his hole was penetrated. Kuroko screamed, pupils dilating in ecstasy at the two pleasures traveling his body. A shiver went down his spine as his master pulled back, only to ram inside him deeper. Akashi drilled his hips fast, thrusting hard into Tetsuya's hole. Kuroko whimpered and moaned the whole time.

"S-Sei.. Nnggh!...Aaah…" Kuroko gripped and clawed the white sheets, ripping it to shreds. He bounced and jostled as his master fucked him, while his hands traveled to his nipples and pinched it hard. He squealed when his master began hitting his prostate rhythmically. His tail wrapped around the emperor's left hand, while the hand that was caressing his nipples traveled down to jerk the hanyo's cock. He felt the tight, warm knot in his stomach unravel, and he soon released white spurts screaming Seijuurou's name, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Akashi thrust once, twice, hard, then came inside Tetsuya, filling him up with his hot and sticky stuff. He was still for a moment, then he pulled out of Kuroko and started to clean himself up. Kuroko whimpered at the loss, and despite the euphoria he was still in, his felt his chest heavy. Something was bothering his master, and Kuroko knew it has something to do with him. Akashi hadn't touched him sensually like he did, and he usually cuddled the cat in their aftermath, especially after his heat. His master was being distant and cold, and Kuroko didn't like it.

Finished with redressing up, the emperor buckled his belt, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He turned his back to his pet, taking a few steps to the door.

"Sei-kun…"

"…"

"You didn't kiss me."

"…"

Quiet sobs.

Sigh.

"What's the point? You don't love me anyway."

His hand on the doorknob. Twisting it.

"iloveyou." a whisper.

He stopped.

"I love you." It was louder.

His head turned around disbelievingly. He saw tears in the sky blue eyes he loved.

"I love you Seijuurou."

His eyes widened. Was this true? Was he really saying it? Is this real?

Heterochromatic eyes followed his little cat making his way to him. The cat put his arms around him, placing his head on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that," his shoulders went up and down as he sniffed and stifled, "I'm not worthy of you. You—you're the emperor, and I… I'm a hanyo. People will-"

"I don't care what they think, Tetsuya. Did you really think I was the type to mind what other people say?" The redhead hooked a finger under the teal head's chin, making him look up to his eyes. "I almost lost you today. It-" Red and golden eyes softened, not finding the strength to continue the words. "I thought I was going to spend eternity without you. Do you know how much it hurts?"

The cat nodded, burying it his master's chest. The redhead returned the warm embrace, his hands tightening around Kuroko's body. "This is the first time in my three hundred years of existence that I felt scared. And hurt. And angry. All at the same time. You always manage to bring out the emotions in me."

"It's okay, Sei. I'll always be with you. I love you so much."

Akashi breathed in his pet's hair, which surprisingly still had a faint vanilla scent in spite of what they've been through. "And I you." He held his beloved close and never wanted to let go.

"Does this mean I won't be your pet anymore?"

Akashi laughed, the sound like a sweet melody to Kuroko's ears. "I like how you call me master though."

Tetsuya smiled. He was still the master's pet. But that's okay, since now he knows he's so much more. He is the emperor's lover, his mate, and he would do anything to make his beloved happy.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. Mine."

"Hai, Seijuurou-sama. And you are mine also."

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong> Edited and improved version: 318/2015 =)**


End file.
